Sparrow the Hero
by SparrowTheHero
Summary: (Lizzy's POV) I'm Lizzy Wayne, a 16-year-old crime fighter who helps defend Gotham City alongside The Batman. My parents were shot before my eyes by a man who I later found out to be my biological father. I was then adopted by Bruce Wayne; Playboy Billionare by day and the dark Batman by night. I trained for 7 years under his guidance to become the person I am today: Sparrow


Sparrow' Story

It was my 6th birthday, I had just seen a movie with my parents. On the way home, my mom got a phone call while I was pulled to the side to receive my birthday gift. It was a glow-in-the-dark bracelet. It was so beautiful. When my mom got off the phone, she gave my dad a glance. Then we all saw a masked man with one half of his face black and the other orange. He was holding a gun to my moms head and he shot. Soon after he shot my dad, which left me defenseless against this murderer. He stared into my eyes with sorrow, then he was attacked by a huge, terrifying figure. After it beat the criminal to a bloody pulp, it came towards me. I was scared and started to walk backwards, away from it. It then grabbed my by the shoulders and looked at me, almost scanning me. Then words came from its mouth: "I'm sorry". It walked away in anger, I stared to cry because I watched my lifeless parents bleed out. When I heard police cars I ran far away from there. I didn't want to be taken to an orphanage because all the ones on Gotham treated the kids horribly. I used to wish that all kids could have great families like mine, and now I know how they feel. Alone.

9 months after this horrific event, I ran into a Playboy Billionaire: Mr. Bruce Wayne. I looked at him with the moment I had, and knew he was the terrifying creature that saved me. I could feel it. I stopped him and he looked down annoyed at first, but then crouched down and looked at me closer. He just stared for a while, then lifted me up and hugged me. "You're coming home with me." he said as he started to walk to his home; Wayne mansion. When I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a huge place! He even had a butler, who was very nice. "Hello miss…" "Ummm…" "Wayne, she's going to be a Wayne. If she'll allow me." Bruce said. I was so happy! I was finally going to be apart of a family. When I turned 7, he asked if I wanted to be his partner. I immediately agreed, and I couldn't wait to get started.

When I was 8, I met an old partner of Bruce's; Ricky Grayson. He was now Nightwing. I have to admit, he scared me the first time I met him. He was big. Well, big for me. I was tiny! To this day I'm still 5'4. I hate being short. Anyways, he then introduced himself to me. After a few days I felt as if he was a brother. I was happy I had someone other than Bruce and Alfred to call family. When I was about 10, I met a boy with the figure of a young Bruce. His name was Jason Todd. He was the sweetest brother a girl could have. He made me laugh have made me have fun. It seemed like I was getting the family I lost, and then some. I got a grandpa, 2 brothers, and the most amazing dad. But I guess it was too perfect for Gotham. It has to make my life a living Hell once again. The city figured that taking Alfred would hurt Bruce more than me, so that was crossed off the list. Taking Bruce away would kill me, thats off. Gotham didn't have much control over Grayson anymore. So now who's left?

When I was 11, I went on my first mission. I wasn't even a Hero yet, Bruce had to drag me along because he didn't want me home alone, we were fighting the Joker in Gotham's icy mountains. Bruce regretted taking me that night. Bruce, dispute the fact that he regretted bringing me that night, wanted to test how well we would fight together, so we took on the goons. Then we heard a cry for help... Jason. We looked everywhere, we couldn't find the Joker or Jason. We looked at each other and ran to the motorcycle. I saw the beeping on the dashboard and I knew we knew where he was. I was holding on for dear life because we just kept on getting faster and faster. "Jump" he said abs me jumped and landed in unison. We ran as fast as we could to the warehouse, but before we could reach it we heard a boom and I saw just a glimpse of the explosion. Bruce's body pretty much covered me completely. We both got up and saw only snow, fire, and rubble. We ran in different directions and searched for signs of life. My hands burned from both the fire and snow, but I wouldn't stop until I found him. I eventually found him, dead. I broke down abs buried my head into my hands. Bruce ran over to comfort me. He hugged abs cradled me in his arms. I felt a few tears drop on my shoulders as he stroked my hair.

Lets skip forward about 3 years; I'm now 14. I finished my training, is I can become my own Hero. My first persona was Bat-Girl, and I totally regret it. I was the weirdest feeling I've ever had. I still don't know why. I needed to find a new name, a new look. After I made the suit, I was still unsure of a name. Then I saw an old picture of Bruce and I, and it brought back an old memory. I knew who I wanted to be.

-Sparrow


End file.
